


Perfect Facade

by stars_in_our_eyes



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, I don’t know what her parents would be like I just made them up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_in_our_eyes/pseuds/stars_in_our_eyes
Summary: A look at the events of Dear Evan Hansen as told by Alana Beck, and what happened after.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a sort of prologue, but enjoy!

The Becks were a perfect family: Dr. Katherine Beck, a renowned neurosurgeon with two M.D.s; her husband James, a brilliant lawyer who graduated law school top of his class; and their daughter Alana, a perfectionistic overachiever sure to get into an Ivy League school. 

A picture-perfect family. 

No one would have guessed they were ripping apart at the seams. 


	2. Just Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of the school year.

  
Alana’s alarm rang, and she slapped it and crawled out of bed. Technically, she didn’t have to get ready for school for another hour at least. But she liked to be prepared.

She pulled on pants and a shirt that was just professional enough to let people know she was someone who would go places. And she would. Or at least, that was the plan. 

In the bathroom, Alana brushed her teeth as clean as was humanly possible, and put her hair up neatly with a hair tie. Straightening her shirt, she nodded at her reflection. Good. She looked like someone primed for achievement. “Dress for success,” as her mother always said.

Alana tiptoed downstairs and made herself some breakfast, sitting at the table and taking her sweet time with it. After that she did some homework and studied for a test.

Someone’s footsteps went downstairs. Alana looked up to see her mother, sporting a wild bedhead.

“Good morning, Mother,” Alana smiled, her usual greeting.

“Morning, Lan,” her mom said, stifling a yawn and sitting at the kitchen table with her.

Alana realized if her mother was awake, then she’d better be going. Her mother’s work allowed for a more flexible sleep schedule.

She’d memorized the bus schedule, and it always got there precisely three minutes after it was supposed to. She arrived at the bus stop early though, in the chance there was a new bus driver.

When the bus finally got there, she was the first on and sat in her usual seat, alone. Not that she minded.

When Alana’s bus got to the school, she was overwhelmed. All the new piercings and hair colours and tans made a swarm of people she knew but didn’t recognize.

When she got inside, Alana spotted Evan from last year’s precalculus class bending over the water fountain. She marched toward him with a sense of purpose. Her giant backpack jingled with the million things dangling from it.

“How was your summer?” He looked up, as if surprised she was talking to him.

“My summer?” Seeing he made no further move to speak, she continued.

“My summer was productive. I did three internships and ninety hours of community service. I know, wow.”

“Yeah, that’s... wow,” Evan said and started rummaging around in his backpack for something. “Would you like to sign my—“

“Oh my God, what happened to your arm?” Alana interrupted.

“I broke it.”

“My grandma fell in the tub last summer. That was the beginning of the end, the doctors said. Because then she died,” Alana said, never letting her practised smile waver. He looked confused and a bit unnerved.

She walked away, only then realizing he was holding a Sharpie. Oh. He was trying to ask her to sign his cast. She had misread the situation yet again. Alana pivoted on her heel, resolving to go sign his cast.

But Jared Kleinman stood in front of him now. It looked like they were having a conversation, and her mother had taught her it was rude to barge in on someone else’s conversation. She reluctantly turned away and marched down the hall.

The first two classes went by as usual with nothing noteworthy happening, except maybe for Jared having done the wrong page of English homework.

Soon enough, lunch rolled around. Scouting the cafeteria for a place to sit, Alana spotted Zoe Murphy and blushed a tiny bit. Luckily, her skin was dark enough that you couldn’t see it. Zoe noticed her, smiled and gave a little wave. Alana returned the wave a bit too excitedly.

The first time they’d met, Alana had been at the Murphy’s to work on a science project with Connor, because her parents would absolutely despise everything about Connor, from his chipped black nails to his scuffed-up old combat boots.

While working on the project, Alana couldn’t find the washroom in such a large house and accidentally stumbled into Zoe’s room.

Zoe sat on her bed, strumming on her unplugged guitar absentmindedly and singing, occasionally scribbling something down in the notebook in front of her. She felt eyes on her and looked up at Alana with a small glare.

“Who are you?” she asked, wary. Alana couldn’t help but think her normal voice was just as melodic and clear as her singing voice.

“I’m, uh, a close acquaintance of Connor, and, uh—“ Alana stammered.

“You’re friends with Connor?”  
Zoe asked, and her blue eyes darkened as she regarded Alana with disgust. Great, Zoe thought she was weird now.

“I’m his lab partner,” Alana rushed to explain. Zoe nodded.

“Right. Connor said you’d be coming over.”

She realized she hadn’t told Zoe her name yet and mentally facepalmed. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She was never forgetful, and never stammering like this—what was so different about Zoe Murphy?

“I’m Alana. Alana Beck.”

Usually she was saying this for a college application, and the other person’s eyes would widen. _“As in, psychologist Katherine Beck?” Yes, she’s my mother._ But Zoe was different. She just nodded and said, “Cool.” It was a bit of a relief, honestly, for someone to just see her as Alana, not a Beck.

“I’m gonna go now,” she said, turning around and leaving the room. A few seconds later, she came back.

“Where’s the washroom?” she asked sheepishly.

“Down the hall, on the left.”

Alana nodded and left again, for real this time.

Ever since then, Alana had been hopelessly in love with Zoe Murphy, though she was pretty sure she was straight.

Alana decided to sit at an unoccupied table, where she could do her work in peace.

Next was science class.

“Alright, today we’re mixing glucose with copper sulphate,” the teacher announced. “Goggles on.”

Connor knotted his hair at the back of his head and tied it with a black band from his wrist. She noticed scars on her lab partner’s wrists, dark against his pale skin. He noticed where she was looking and scowled at her. She quickly looked down at her feet. Her shoes had a bit of dirt on them—when did that happen?

“Can you, uh, do the measurements and shit?” Connor mumbled quietly. Alana nodded and took over the work for the rest of the period.

The rest of the day was quite boring. She answered almost every question in her classes, and people whispered “teacher’s pet”, like always, and like always, she ignored them.

After school her day was also uneventful. Alana sat on the couch and read a book on politics. Dinner with her parents, who bombarded her with questions about her grades; reading more of her book, and then going to bed. Just another day in the Beck household.  



End file.
